


His

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Posessive Chris, Reader-Insert, Sebastian Stan Characters - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: Going undercover was tough but this was something else entirely.  Chris had been in so long that he was now part of the OG crew and you'd been in long enough to lose touch with reality.  You were both neck-deep in the gang, but he was balls deep in you.
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	His

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for [@the-ss-horniest-book-club](https://tmblr.co/mXmlJDpvfv2gXkq-VWZylFw) Drunk Drabbles and an anon prompt for Destroyer Chris.
> 
> **Warnings:** Sex, jealousy, angst, talk of gang activities - murder, drugs, etc. Canon-typical high stress environment where the slightest mistake will cost you your life. **18+ only!**

As an undercover operative, getting in with gangs was tough, you had to prove yourself. Chris knew, better than anyone. For him, it had been murder; he’d tortured and killed three rival gang members to prove _his_ loyalty. And for you it had been sex, with him, an already established gang member.

Months later, you’d grown deep feelings for each other. You kill for each other, but no one else could know that, you had to appear casual. Silas was always watching.

Chris watched you with feigned disinterest. In the last few weeks you had been on the periphery, selling drugs and running jobs for the gang. You’d been apart too long and you missed each other, but, Silas…

The skin on the back of Chris’s neck prickled with annoyance when Silas had you sat in his lap the moment you got back to the house. He did it on purpose, to piss Chris off and flex his power over you all.

But now you were alone in your room and Chris was still a little pissed you’d settled so easily on Silas’s lap. He’d make you make it up to him soon enough, but first he’d drive you crazy.

You panted heavily as need and anticipation flooded your system, heating your blood and soaking your knickers. You reached for Chris, keening quietly, telling him with your eyes that you loved him, that you wanted him.

He slapped your hand away, frowning. “ **I’m not going to touch you unless you beg.** ” You weren’t expecting the look of disgust on his face to hurt so much.

On your hands and knees, you crawled forward until you were knelt in by the chair between his spread knees. He watched you with mild interest now as you rubbed your hands over your breasts, pinching and rubbing at your nipples, moaning as the need to fuck took over.

“I’m burning.” You groaned, looking up at him. “I need you!” You gasp as you clench around nothing. “Please…” You whined.

Chris pursed his lips, considering you. He shook his head, prompting you to beg more pathetically and expose your breasts to him. It felt like hours of needy want and begging, of enduring his disdain, until you were at the end of your tether, tears welling up in your eyes.

Through your tears you saw Chris Reach for you. He pulled you to your feet and tugged your underwear down, revealing a sopping patch on the gusset. He freed his cock, which was already hard, and dragged you onto his lap.

“You gonna take my cock like a good little girl?”

You bit your lip and sunk down onto him, the familiar feeling of being filled by him was bliss, and you moaned lewdly. That was answer enough for him. He thrust up into you, rocking your hips and helping you fuck him hard and fast until you were crying out in ecstasy and coming apart around him over and over again. Finally, when he couldn’t hold out any longer, he came with grunt, stilling beneath you.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Chris stroked your hair as your shaking subsided. “You know I can’t stand to share you with anyone, least of all _him_.”


End file.
